Talk:Character Suggestions
cleaned out this section, last comments were made back in FEBUARY. If you don't want this cleared out you can just undo my edit. Nathorus (talk) 06:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Deletions Is there any ruling on the deletion of suggestions added by other users? I'd rather not see this page turn into a slapfight just because one person thinks a certain character is a bad suggestion (which there are plenty of, but that's beside the point), so I'll ask that users please do not delete suggestions unless you are the original submittor of the character. Moving them to a more appropriate category and/or correct alphabetizing is fine. I'll be adding the most recent ones back in for this on behalf of the original submittor (the Hypersomething Neptune ones) unless somebody can give a really good reason why they don't belong here. Davyinatoga (talk) 01:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) : I can think of two good reasons for deletion that aren't based around opinions: #The character is "faceless", either because they're part of a game which features character customization or there's just no way of seeing their body. #The character is an animal which there's no costume for. : Historically, however, Bazza and Bryn haven't had issue with this page despite it being mostly unregulated. Stepladder (talk) 07:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: Good points, though the length of time that "Dovahkiin" has remained on the list kind of hurts them (especially since the lack of armor means several characters can't be done either). I just researched those two Hyperdimension Neptunia characters that were deleted, and it doesn't look like they fall under either criteria. *shrug* ::: I've def. seen this page more for recommendations to CAW designers, rather than Bazza and Bryn themselves. I'm sure plenty of these either have bad CAWs or just don't exist on te servers, so it would be up to the designers to get the CAWs into an acceptable state for approval. That's probably why this page is able to go fairly unregulated without much problems.Davyinatoga (talk) 13:50, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've been aware of Dovahkiin's presence for a long time, but I didn't delete him/her since there was no agreement over whether or not regulation was neccesary. In addition, Dovahkiin at least has a consistent appearance in Bethesda's advertising. The wost offender of my first point that I know of is the Saint's Row Boss, whose "stock" appearance radically changes each game. Stepladder (talk) 19:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Breakdown vids *Beetlejuice *Elite Beat Divas *Jubilee (X-men) *Table-san *Vela (Jet Force Gemini) For good CAWs on the Xbox 360 that may not be on the PS3, I'm going to try to record a breakdown of everything about the CAWs and add them to the page, so anybody on PS3 can recreate them 100%. Anybody else with that capability who can help is more than welcome to record their own as well. I'm putting the video links in front of the character suggestion, to make them stand out a bit better for PS3 users who want to recreate the CAWs to find them.Davyinatoga (talk) 05:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Well balls, there aren't many CAWs to be found on the X360 from this list, let alone good ones. I hope the PS3 servers have better luck, and that people are designing CAWs specifically for VGCW on at least that system.Davyinatoga (talk) 04:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Adding the "fancruft"(?) back here for reference, if/when anybody has questions about the breakdown vids. ::: Use this page to request any characters that may be good contenders in the VGCW. If a quality CAW exists on the PS3 servers, then suggestions may be considered and possibly added to the roster in the future, with Bazza's and/or Bryn's approval! ::: CAW designers may work from this list to create CAWs intended for candidacy, should none already exist on the PS3 servers. Unfortunately, there is no cross-platform accessibility in WWE '13, and CAWs available on the Xbox 360 must be remade by willing PS3 CAW designers to be candidates for inclusion. Certain X360 CAWs may have breakdown videos displaying all the pieces and modifiers. These are meant to ensure that the rebuilding process for the PS3 version of the CAW will be as identical to the original X360 version as possible. ::: Rebuilding an X360 character for the PS3 is a great way for new CAW designers to explore the Customization features in the game and become familiar with them before starting their own designs. Please note that the '''in'clusion of a breakdown video does not mean the character will appear in the VGCW, and that the 'ex'clusion of a breakdown video does not mean the character is unfit to appear. It simply means that a quality CAW exists on the Xbox 360, and can be available for use in absence of a quality version on the PS3.'' : Davyinatoga (talk) 17:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :